


Wedding night / Seduction

by LunaSolNocturno



Series: La vida sigue [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gajevy Love Love Fest, Lime, Seduction, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolNocturno/pseuds/LunaSolNocturno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un nuevo comienzo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding night / Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: no quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido, Gajeel & Levy.
> 
> Notas adicionales: Es recomendable que leas antes Tareas extraescolares, me he tomado esta edición del Love Love Fest como una continuación de ese fic.

Se removió nerviosa sobre la cama, a pesar de los años y de todas las veces que habían intimado se sentía nerviosa, mantenía la cabeza sobre un brazo flexionado mientras estiraba el cuerpo en dirección contraria y la otra mano asomaba por la curva de su cadera, pero seguía removiendo las piernas sin saber muy bien como colocarlas.

¿Por que de todas las noches tenia que haber escogido esta?

La puerta del baño se abrió y su pareja no llego muy lejos tras verla.

Vestida con un conjunto de corsé, tanga y medias en un gris plomo así como tumbada sobre la cama sabia que se veía como toda una seductora, cosa que no era pero que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Creo... que se ha equivocado de habitación.

-Lo dudo -le llamo con la mano mientras se lamia los labios. Gajeel avanzo hasta el mismo borde de la cama así que se levanto gateando hasta arrodillarse frente a él.

-A mi mujer no va ha gustarle que usted este aquí.

-¿Tiene esposa?

-Desde hace unas horas.

-Oh, así que esto es por ella entonces.

Le dedico una mirada juguetona antes de soltar el botón de los pantalones y deshacer la cremallera, metiendo la mano dentro de los calzoncillos alcanzo la erección sacándola de su cálido refugio; escucho un gemido por encima de ella y al mirar de nuevo le vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás pero eso se convirtió en un grito ahogado en el momento en que le rodeo con la boca.

Pocas veces había podido tomar el control total de como y cuando darle placer; lo suyo era mas propio de algo que tenia que ser apaciguado con prontitud para luego disfrutar de caricias perdidas mientras se recuperaban para otra ronda. Nada diferente a cuando estaban en el instituto.

Una mano se apretó contra su cráneo y aún así siguió.

-Maldita sea Levy...

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Por supuesto que sí Señora Redfox.


End file.
